1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a louvered blind and more particularly to a louvered blind having at least two separate blind members which can be rotated simultaneously or independent of each other.
2. Background Information
Vertical louvered blind systems comprising a multiplicity of vertical individual louvered blinds have been used to cover windows, doors and other openings so as to provide privacy and control of the entry of light. The individual louvered blinds are attached to a truck which contains a mechanism for rotating the louvered blind. The truck is hung on a horizontal support system along with the other trucks that contain the other louvered blinds. The louvered blinds can be rotated into a closed or open position or can be moved to one side of the window or other opening so that the window or other opening is unobstructed.
A modification of the basic louvered blind system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,061. This patent discloses vertically discontinuous blinds. Each blind is mounted on a separate tube. The separate tubes are assembled concentrically and are secured to separate worm gear mechanisms. A separate beaded chain loop is provided for each of the worm gear mechanisms so as to control rotation of each blind.
The system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,061 requires several different parts to effect the desired result of independently rotatable vertical blind elements. This not only increases the manufacturing cost of the system but also increases the overall weight of the louvered blind system. Furthermore, very exact manufacturing tolerances are required to assure that the system will function properly. Finally, as there are three separate chains to control the movement of each blind, it can be a frustrating experience for a user to obtain the desired positions for the individual blinds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,672 discloses a mechanism for a window blind having two sets of horizontal slats which are movable independent of each other. The mechanism includes four rollers which are mounted on two rotatable shafts. The shafts are rotated by providing a worm gear engagement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,217 discloses a venetian blind having a series of groupings of slats. One set of groupings can be separately opened and closed by pull ropes. Another set of groupings can be rotated by means of a pin fastened to and projecting from a stub shaft. A main pull rope is also provided to open or close all of the slats in unison.
Despite these and other louvered blind systems, there still remains a need for a louvered blind with independently rotating sections that contains a minimum of operable parts. The louvered blind should be easily and efficiently manufactured. Finally, there is a need for a louvered blind with independently rotating sections that is easy to install and simple to operate.